


Seeking His Resurrection

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel
Genre: Erik Killmonger Has Issues, Erik Killmonger Lives, F/M, Fictober 2018, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: No one living suits your fancy, so why not dip into the cemetery instead?





	Seeking His Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away a while because I did Fictober on Tumblr. I'll put out a few of them on here to share, and plan to continue my regular stories this month in the meantime.

“FUCK EVERYTHING!!”  You say as you toss your phone aside.  

It had been five weeks since your situationship called things off, and you were desperately looking for reprieve in the app life.  However, Tinder, Plenty of Fish, Bumble, Black People Meet, and digging through your old schoolmates on Messenger was coming up dry, dull, and completely disgusting to you.  If people weren’t being plain boring or curving you, they were breadcrumbing, catfishing, and tryna have they cake and eat it too.  You didn’t have time for none of that!  Why was it so hard to find a quality guy that could also bust you open on a regular basis?  You were good looking thick melanin goddess, with a good job, own place, all you  wanted was companionship.  

You pull out a bottle of Hennessy and get to sipping to try and feel at least a little bit good and lit.  As your body warmed up and your mind got hazy, you start to look through the internets typing random stuff into Google about how to find a good man.  The lists telling you to ‘Be yourself’, ‘Don’t be afraid to make a move’, and ‘show him respect’ made you want to throw your shit out of the window.  You went out, you were yourself, and sharing your time was the most respectful thing you could do for someone.  But the pickings were dustier than the skeletons in their closet.  

Sitting back with your drink, you turn to your TV and see Queen of the Damned being played.  Aaliyah looks amazing as the sinister title character, complete with embellished crown and bustier, gyrating and hissing at her seduced followers.  You wish it was that easy, but of course, you weren’t Aaliyah, or a Queen of the Darkness.  

A thought sparks your mind gears as you consider a new inquiry in your search bar.  Scrolling through you find all kinds of creepy looking websites boasting incantations, spells, voodoo, and witchcraft that can bring your most desired mate to fawn after you eternally.  Some required too much:  hoof of a deer, venom from a snake, head of a chicken.  No way in hell would you consider massacring and animal for something you were only curious about.  

One website got intrigued as it seemed a bit more reasonable in its requests, and it was headed by a Black woman from New Orleans who looked like your great aunt.  ‘A spell for renewed bliss’ was the title.  All you had to do was get a dead rose, a mirror, a bottle of liquor, a piece of clothing that is important to you, a match, and a Bible.

You grabbed the decayed bouquet that was gifted to you on your last date with what’s his name.  And you hadn’t finished your Henny yet, so that would do.  You grabbed a mirror, a match (and some weed cuz fuck it), a pair of panties that always got you some good good, and the Holy Book.  And you knew exactly where you wanted to go to try this out.

You take 30 min drive out along a secluded, barely lit road that led to the outskirts of town.  You didn’t make a habit of visiting cemeteries in  the middle of the night, but you were feeling Henny bold.  You were bored on a saturday with a broken pussy and no one to fuck with, so why not try the other world niggas.  You pull up through the gates slowly and drive along the rocky driveway until your headlights illuminate the section number you were looking for.  

Getting out of your car, you pull your jacket around you tighter as your phone lit you path while you carried your bag of ingredients.  It was the marker closest to the wall, a small stone, cheaply made as he didn’t have any family.  The marker reads “Erik Stevens".  You had heard of him from the news. He caused a raucous in Wakanda and practically took over the world until he was killed.  His body was sent back to America but no one could claim him, so the Wakandans gave him a basic burial.

You kneel on the grass in front, opening the bottle of Hennessy to take a swig.  You look around you as an owl hoots in the background, sending chills down your spine, but you weren’t turning back now.  You wanted some entertainment, and the spirit world better not disappoint

The mirror was propped up to face you, and the rose was to be burned and scattered in the bottle of alcohol you brought.  You pour some of the concoction on the crotch of the underwear you brought and lay it across a corner of the gravestone.  Sitting back, you spark up your joint and crack the Bible open.  

“So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female he created them.  Entreat me not to leave you, Or to turn back from following after you; For wherever you go, I will go; And wherever you lodge, I will lodge; Your people shall be my people, And your God, my God. Where you die, I will die, And there will I be buried.  Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm, for love is strong as death, jealousy is fierce as the grave. Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate.“ You read, ominously.  

“Shit, thats dark.” You whisper as you take a drag and savor the high you were feeling.  Looking at the stars in the sky, you were so taken by their beauty you almost forgotten about the task at hand.  Completely entranced by the twinkling nature, you don’t notice the disturbance in the grass between your feet.  You swipe at the tickle near your ankle, judging it to be a bug until it felt bigger and more solid and grabbed you back.

You shake your foot casually until you look down and see a dirty hand.

“Ohhh SHIT!!  What the fuck– Get off!”  You scream as you yank your ankle from its grasp and crab walk backwards from the grave.

You watch in horror as the arm extends out in the air, studded with scarification marks.  The hand is grasping for leverage creepily until it gets the grass.  You can see the stress in its knuckles as it prepares to pull.

You toss your blunt, shaking your head and pinching yourself.  “This can’t be happening!  This gotta be one of those ‘I had too much chocolate before bed’ dreams.”

Soon as your theorized that, the other hand busted out of the ground, clawing at the grass as the earth between the two started to become disturbed.  

“Oh, fuck this!”  You yell as you jet to your car.  Getting in you push to start the engine, putting it in drive.  You had no idea how to get out of the cemetery besides the way you came in, so you forced the car in reverse.  Backing into the grass, you desperately turn the steering wheel with all your might to right yourself in the appropriate direction before putting it in drive.  Once you did, you looked up through your windshield and what you saw made your body run cold.

Standing before you was the man you thirsted after in your dreams, day and night.  The man who was once dead, and looks like everything but now.  

Besides being covered in dirt remnants, Erik Stevens looked as good as the day he died.  Scars along his entire body, muscles permeating from under his melanin; with the addition of the stab wound T’Challa gave him that caused his death…and he was naked.  

He had his head down, locs shielding his face, breathing heavily until his head started to rise to look at you.  He stood there expressionless and you weren’t sure what to do.  Run him over?  Call the police?  Call a Priest?  Leave an unsatisfactory Yelp review for the auntie’s website that made you do this in the first place?

You were as frozen as he was, forgetting to breathe as you stared at him.  No way he could actually see you in the car with the headlights on but his gaze matched yours perfectly.

Suddenly his nostrils flared, eyes bucking, fist clenched, his expression menacing.  “AAAGGHHH!!”  He roars at you, before booking it out of the cemetery.  

“Where the fuck is he going?”  You watch as he books it to God knows where.  You hit the gas and go after him.  He is running along the gravel road, skin to the wind like a madman.  He’s fast, but you catch up to him.  

“Erik!  ERIK!!  The hell you goin?!”  You yell out the rolled down passenger side window.   He looks at you and lands a kick against your car that sends it swerving into the other lane as a car come toward you.  Your jaw clenches as you turn the car in the correct lane and hit the brakes. The oncoming car passes you, honking and flipping you off as it goes by you but you’re way too rattled to care. You look in your rearview to see if there are any cars coming before you back up to look where Erik turned into.  Stopping the car, you get out, yelling his name once more, but he was long gone in the woods.  You hold your head in dread as you think about how you just resurrected a problematic man and set him loose , naked and angry into the city.  Walking back to your car, you noticed the sizable dent in the side of your car caused by his foot.  

“Oh, I’m finding this damn nigga.”  You say to yourself fuming as you try to open it, to no avail.  

You are almost home before you notice that the gas on your tank was pointed to the E.   You had less than ten miles to the tank before it became empty.  Luckily your house was not that far from the gas station in your neighborhood so you made your way there.  Paying for your gas in store, you pick yourself up some chips, a tea, and personal pepperoni pizza from the kitchen, hot and ready.  

Walking outside, you put your goods on your seat and get the nozzle to pump.  

“The hell you doin out here lookin like that?!”

You hear some commotion on the far side of the parking lot.  A couple of OGs were looking in an area behind the gas station.  

“Boy, is you stupid or sum’n?  The hell your clothes out, nigga?!  Getcha ass beat round here for that kinda shiet!”

You stop pumping and walk a little closer to get a better view.  All you saw was back and ass sitting on a rock.  You run back to your car to get the extra blanket in your car and the pizza.  

“Aye y’all!  Move on, now.  Ain’t nuthin to see!”  You yell at the graying and drunken street guys watching.

Erik turns at the sound of your voice, and you talk to him gently.  “Hey, Erik.  It’s aight.  You hungry?  I know your ass hungry, come on.”

He slowly gets up, walking to you as you try to keep your eyes on his civil areas.  His expression was hard as he looked you a moment before snatching the pizza from your hand.

“Uh!  Chill the fuck out, Erik.  I don’t give a fuck what grave you crawled out of, you better be respectful!”  You throw the blanket around him as he practically shoves the whole pizza in his mouth at once.

“Aye, girlie!  He botherin you or som’n?”  The OGs come up beside you.  

One of them goes to point a finger in his face, that instantly gets bent backwards, sending him on the ground, writhing in pain.  Erik grabs the other up by the throat as he begs for air.

“Erik!  Put them down!  Stop right now!”  You push him and grab at his arm to put the man down.  Erik flings you away from him, making you roll across the asphalt.  You get up slow as Erik begins to cause a scene, someone is calling the police.  

“Erik!  You still hungry?”  you ask desperate to get his attention from the man as he turns blue.

Erik looks at you dropping him, and walking your way.  He picks you up, shaking you for food.

Your head knocks as he rattles you, but you gain your bearings enough to smack him across his face pretty good.  He drops you on the ground, holding his cheek, fire in his eyes.

You get up quickly, backing towards the car.  “You don’t get no damn food if you attack, Erik!  You hear me!  You’ll starve and go right back to wherever the hell you came from if you come for me!”  You say with as much authority as you could muster.  Erik stops his stampede towards you, huffing with rage.  

You start to hear sirens in the distance.  “You gotta come with me though.  Get in the damn car Erik.  Now!”  

You start the engine up and put it in drive waiting for him to make his move.  He stares at you with the same blankness as he had in the cemetery.  The OGs were still rolling on the ground around him and you prayed they would not put a hunt out for Erik.  Finally, after what felt like forever, he comes to your car.  You forgot the passenger door wasn’t working because of him, but before you could get out and tell him to go in the back, he rips it open and gets in.  You look at him as he stares you down.  It wasn’t until you got in the enclosure of your car before you smelled him.  

“Damn!  You really were a corpse!  You gettin a bath first man.”  You groan in disgust as you start the car and make it out to the street.  

Erik’s nostrils glare, clenching his fists.  “And I don’t give a damn FUCK about a tantrum, nigga.  I could leave you out here to be a hashtag out here in the parking lot.  You know the cops wouldn’t mind.  Have some sense, I’m tryna help you.  But attack me and you as good as dead!”  

Erik was thinking, you could tell.  He might not have had oxygen in his brain for a while, but he still knew what he was doing.  He sits back, taking your instruction.

Once you all get to the house, you get him inside and head for the bathroom.  “Don’t sit on anything, touch anything, do anything!  I was serious, you are bathing first!”

You run the shower and hand Erik a towel.  “I hope you remember how to bathe.  I ask for a man and so far, I have became a mother to you.  What if the cops got you?”

Erik goes in the kitchen stepping right into the shower, letting the water run over his body, the water pooled around his feet is a muddy brown.

“Take the washcloth, and clean off ALL that dirt.  You cannot sit on my furniture with a dirty body.”

Erik stands in one spot, not saying a word, and not moving a muscle.

You roll your eyes, and decide you have to feed him the steps.  “Here. Soap?” You squeeze some soap out on the washcloth.  “Water?”  You put the washcloth in his hand and run water over it.  Then you place his hand on his chest to make a lather.

“Waaaassshh.” You say, nodding your head as he watches the suds appear and dirt disintegrate.  

Erik looks annoyed at you, but that’s been his default since you picked him up.   You leave him to figure himself out as you sit down and open your laptop.  The stress of your situation was hitting you with a ferocity beyond your control.  What if someone got your license plate number?  And he wouldn’t be a hard suspect to find out in the open.  Six foot, Black man with scars all over his body?  And you would go down for aiding and abetting!

You try and look over the website that gave your the resurrection ingredients and hope there is a reverse to it.  You decide to email the Madame, praying she replies soon.

Erik comes out with the towel resting around his neck, body dripping wet and soapy in some parts.

You get up in a huff.  “Gatdammit!  Get back in there!  I don’t believe you washed up for real, but you certainly did not rinse.  You need to cover yourself.”  You snatch the towel from around Erik’s neck, tying it around his waist.  Erik flinches, rubbing the heat on the back of his neck.  

“Rinse off!  I’ll get ya some clothes!”  

As Erik pads away, you look through what you call the “Box of Bullshit” to find Erik something that he could wear.  The dude from your situationship left a lotta stuff in your closet and drawers, yet he didn’t have a single understanding of commitment, but that was neither here nor there.  You find a simple white tee and some sweatpants and socks.  Going back to the bathroom, you crack the door open and toss the clothes in.  “I hope you know how to dress yourself.”  YOu yell through the door.

As you do some more research, Erik comes out clothed, despite the shirt being inside out and backwards.  You also remind yourself to get him some underwear at the drugstore; if him being an undead being wasn’t bad enough to be a target, that dickprint would call him out quick.

Erik stands there staring at you, letting out a grunt.

You look up at him.  “What?”

Erik sits down next to you, takes one of your typing hands and rubs it on his stomach.  

Snatching it back you yell at him.  “Aiiiight, dang!  Nigga, Imma need you to learn words again, quick!  This sign language sit is not what I’m built for.  I’ll order some food, but you finna need to earn your keep soon if you layin up here.”  You pull up the website for Little Cesar’s to order some $5 Hot-N-Readys.  

Erik looks at your screen and groans pitifully.  “Uh…I know you are not being picky?  Nigga, this is MY money.  If I’m paying, you’re getting something quick and cheap.  Your first word you speak to me better be ‘thank you’.”

When the order is placed you get up to get your jacket.  “Now look.  I have to go get the shit, but the block is too hot for you, so if you can stay here, not touch no shit, that would be helpful.  Yes?”

Erik gives you his usual annoyed look.  “Great!  The food oughta be good motivation to be good.”

—-

Stepping out of the Little Ceasar’s with two Hot-N-Readys, you get your keys out to open your car, dropping them in the process.  

“Lemme get that for you, baby.”  A guy comes up to get your keys from you.

You’re hesitant but play it cool.  “Oh, thank you.”  You hold your hand out for the keys but the guy keeps a hold of them in his hand.  

“What’s your name?”  He asks, smiling with a black tooth.  

You had no time at all for this Uncle trying to talk to you.  You place the pizzas on the hood of your car.  “I don’t give that to strangers sir.  Give me my keys.”

He kisses his gnarled teeth.  “Aww, come on.  I don’t bite or nothin…”  He steps in front of you reaching for your waist.  You step back towards to the door of Little Cesar’s.  

“Give me my damn keys!”  You say with more bass.

He gives you a sour look and tosses them on the ground.  As you pick them up and open your door, soon as you get the pizzas in, he gets by the back of your hair.  

“You think you the shit, bitch?  Fuckin whore and worth the spit out my mouth.”

You struggle against his grip until you twist your body to jab him in his genitals.

“FUCK!”  He exclaims, teetering backwards in pain.  

You jump in your car and peel out the parking lot as soon as possible.  How was this night starting off as some toxic selfcare and fun to this?  You promise to never drink and research voodoo ever again.  

You notice some bright headlights in your rearview mirror and adjust to try and see the driver, but no luck.  You were on a straightway, so you couldn’t turn off and you were almost home.

Pulling up to your spot, the car pulls up behind you as well.  Soon as you get out with the pizzas, that same uncle came out his car limping.  

“I told your fuckin ass!  You ain’t nuthin.  You oughta be glad I’m talkin to your raggedy ass!”  You trot up to your door, messing with the keys until the door opens.  Erik is standing there ready to eat.

“Fuckin bitch!”  the uncle yells.

This catches Erik’s attention as he begins to walk past.  

“No, Erik! It’s food! Take the food!” you remind him in vain.

The uncle sees Erik coming towards him and stops in his tracks. “Oh shit. Uh, I don’t mean nothin by it sir, just a misunderstanding.”

Erik keeps coming.  

“Erik, don’t fucking hurt him. I swear on everything!” you scold him.

But Erik walks past him, causing some relief to wash over the uncle.  But the sound of bent metal, made him jump.

Erik has a grip on the passenger side door, before ripping it off its hinges and smashing it like a ball of paper, glass shattering all over.  He tosses the remnants in the car, and punches the windshield in, busting it for good measure.  

“Oh, brotha, come on! I didn’t even do nothin!”

Erik points in the distance, signaling for him to get the hell outta dodge. Which uncle obliges quickly.  

Once he is gone. Erik comes back over to you l, looking intently all over your face and body.  You hand him the pizzas.  “He didn’t do nuthin.  I hurt him more than he could.” you say walking inside.

Erik lets out a sound that almost sounded like a laugh, so you assume he approved.  You plop on the couch, exhausted.  

“You need a drink, there’s water.  I ain’t got nuthin else.”

Erik sits on the couch, fisting slices of pizza into his mouth.

“Chew! It aint gonna run away!” you roll your eyes.  “You so extra.”

As Erik chews, you reach for his locs, studying them, dirty and overgrown.  

“Remind me to retwist your shit.  Lookin like a wilderness man aint cute.”  

You get up to go get him a paper towel from the cabinet, and the door hangs off the hinge.

“Shit!  I thought I fixed that!”  You prop the door closed and give Erik one.

The rest of the evening, you spent searching for answers to you right your creation against the laws of nature, coming up short.  The FBI would have a field day with your search history.  Erik just sat still on the couch, watching the TV.  You didn’t want to go back to your room so you could keep an eye on him, but you certainly couldn’t stay awake all night.

The next morning you get up, stretching out the crook in your neck.  Erik was nowhere around you.  You get up, becoming frantic as you get up to look outside your door, hoping he hadn’t gone far.  Turns out he was just on the steps, looking up at the sky.  You go outside to join him, looking down at the sidewalk.

“Erik, did you sleep?”  He shakes his head no.  “Can you?  Sleep?”  He shakes his head no.  You study his profile, he looks a little sad.  “Are you hungry?”  He shakes his head no.  “Well, I got a spare toothbrush for you.  Use it, and I’ll do your hair, aight?”

He nods, getting up to do as he was told.  You take a moment to look at the sun, wondering what the hell you were going to do.

You join Erik in the bathroom as he is rinsing his mouth.  He looks a little more alive today, less like he is an alien that is new to Earth.

“Get on your knees, I’m going to wash your hair out in the tub.”  You get the shampoo and conditioner ready as you start the water.  Erik gets down leaning his head over, looking back at you curiously.  

“Don’t worry, I won’t drown you.”  You say as you guide his head under the lukewarm water.  You watch dirt remnants go down the drain as you massage his scalp gently.  You feel his back relax under your arm as he enjoys the attention.

“Mmmm.”  Erik groans.

“That’s nice huh?  Don’t get used to it, you say, jabbing him in his side playfully.  Erik flips his head back, splashing lather and water all over you.

You jump, only able to stare at him in awe.  “You have to be kidding me.  ERIK!”  You splash him with water back.  “Now I’m drowning your ass, put your head back down!”

Erik wouldn’t comply.  Instead he picks you up and holds your entire body in the stream of the water, before letting you go to run away.  

“Erik!  Gatdammit!”  You turn off the water, stepping out of the shower damp.  You were down for playing but he was too rough!  You change your clothes and go sit on the couch to watch some shows.  Erik went outside and came peeking through the front door.

“You either in or you out, boy.  Don’t matter to me none!”

Erik comes inside.  “And don’t sit on my couch with a wet head, go rinse your own damn hair!”

Erik kisses his teeth.  “Ohhh, and you gettin smart!  Walk your ass on somewhere then, I don’t really care!  You got one more time, try me!  Nobody playin!”  

Erik gives you that annoyed glare but skulks to the bathroom, running water.  

When he comes out, he’s got a towel on his head and products on his hands.  Your feet are propped on the table, which he moves from under you without regard.

“Erik, what’re you doing?”  He sits in front of your legs, backing up into you.  “Uh, uh.  You don’t want me to do shit for you, cuz you wanna play.  I ain’t playin right now!”

Erik leans his head back looking up at you, eyes all wide, jaw tight.

You roll your eyes, smacking the side of his face gently.  “Aight then, get up.”  You part your legs for Erik to squeeze between.  He was so wide, it was a bit of a problem.  But you start to get to work.

Drying his hair a little more, you get to talking to him.  “My name is (Y/N), by the way.  I know you can’t talk yet, or ever, but…that’s my name.”

Erik nods slightly, giving a grunt of approval.  

While you twist him up, you figure you can ask him a few yes or no questions.  “Erik, do you think you are alive?”

Erik  reaches his hand out for you, taking your hand and placing it against his chest.  You couldn’t feel a heartbeat, and checking the area near his jugular confirms that.

“Wow, do you feel dead?”

Erik shrugs.

“Do you remember dying?”

Erik is still for a moment before he nods slightly.  
“Yeah, I remember hearing about it.  I wasn’t completely mad about you, just mad for you.  It wasn’t fair the hand you were dealt, but you got a little outta hand.  Like, not too long ago even.”  You say referring to the OGs he choked up in the parking lot and the car he destroyed.

You couldn’t see his face but you felt an eye roll from him.  “Come on, Erik.  You said your were gonna kill any and everybody who stood in the way of your plans.  You can’t make those kinds of declarations and come out smelling like roses.  Shit’s dirty man.”

Erik holds his hand up, moving his hand like it’s talking.  “Uh, you want me to shut up?  Please, you not listening is what did you in.  You shoulda been talkin to people instead of being led by a blind fury.  Mayne you not talkin now is a poetic justice.”

You finish up his hair and leave him to admire your work in the mirror.  Just then your phone gets a text.  It’s the guy from your situationship.  

You freeze, not sure what the hell to do.  You go to the box of his crap in the corner and go to get it.  “Uhh, Erik.  Imma need you to stay here again, ok!  I’m going out again.”

Erik steps from the mirror, looking at you with a hand on his stomach.  “Oh, uh, I-I’ll pick up something.  Then we gotta talk– or, whatever.  Cuz we gotta figure out what to do with you.  You look more presentable so maybe we can figure out how to get you somewhere to be or work or somethin.”  You rush out the door as your mind was focused on other things, leaving Erik to his own devices.  

You pull up to his spot, sitting for a second to collect yourself before getting out.  Box in hand, you go to knock.  

He opens the door, still looking like how you left him.  A handsome pain in your ass.

“I figure you wanted this stuff back too, since we talkin now.”  You say, shoving the box in his arms.

He looks you up and down, scoffing.  “Oh, miss thing got a backbone?  Or somethin stuck up your ass, one.”

“Ty, I ain’t tryna hear it from you, ok?  You breadcrumb the shit outta me and then dip.  Now you got somethin to tell me, so what the fuck is it?”

He puts the box down before leaning on the doorframe.  “I wanted to see you, just one more time.”

“So you officially through with me?  That’s funny cuz I been done with you!  No problems to my name!”  You say, boldface lying.

“Nah, I figure you wouldn’t even want to deal with me no more.  I treated you shitty, I get that but I couldn’t handle a good woman.  I just didn’t know your were until I didn’t have you.”

You fold your arms, your anger beginning to falter.  “Yeah, cuz you…you ain’t shit, Ty.”

“That’s what happens when you take ‘the’ out of it.  You were my meaning, without you, I’m shit.  You my ‘the’.”

You hated him.  You couldn’t stand that pretty face talking with that pretty mouth giving you that sexy stare.  Before you knew it, you were on top of him, making out on his couch.  You felt sick, but he wanted you, he said so.  This didn’t have to be the end, you all can start anew since it is sure that both of you want a real thing.

His phone rings as you reach for his belt buckle.  “(Y/N), lemme take this real quick.”

You whine, “Come on.  I’m ready for you now!”

Ty lifts you off of him before running for his phone.

“Hello?  Yeah, no it’s fine.  Oh for real?  Ok, let me know what the cost is.”  He looks at you apologetically.  “Oh, wait, baby I don’t wanna talk to her right n–  Hey Mom!  Yeah, no your daughter is amazing!”  You expression falls flat as you dry up hearing the conversation continue.  “Yes she is beautiful.  I am lucky to have her for my….future wife.”

This was your cue to get up and get on.   You are out the door as he is hanging up.  “Baby, come on.  It ain’t like it sounds!”

“A WIFE, TY??  You getting married, married?  And you were just kissing me on your couch?”  You get in your car, and he leans talking through your window.  “Aww, now don’t be like that.  You’re my meaning, remember!  My the!”

You stare at him through your window, seething.  “Get THE fuck off my car.”  You peel off, hoping you got his feet.

You pull up to your place, feeling worse for wear, seeing Erik sitting on the stairs reminded you that he needed to eat.  

YOu curse under your breath as you walk past him inside.  I’m making you something.  I don’t feel like going out again.”  YOu go in the kitchen, banging pots around, opening a soup can.  YOu try opening it with the can opener but it’s no good.  The can is only halfway open before you give up and try shaking the contents out in a pot but half of it splatter on the counter.  

“AGGGHH!!  I’m tired of niggas!  If I’m not taking care of them, they are fucking me over, there is no inbetween.”

Erik comes up to you placing a hand on your shoulder.  “No, Erik!  This ain’t the time!  I’m trying to be nice, but I can’t see the point!   What am I supposed to do with you?  Huh?  YOu weren’t supposed to be here, I was playing around!  I was bored and heartbroke!  What do I need with a damn zombie!”  You take a pot and send it clattering in the sink as you lean on the sink.  “I can’t deal with anymore of this, I just want to be left alone.  I’m tired.”  

You hear the front door open and close shut.  You look back and Erik is gone.  He thinks this is better, but now you’ll have to wonder where he is until he returns.  You look at the mess on the floor, and reach for your paper towels.  You open the door too quickly and expect to have to catch it but it sits perfectly on its hinge.  You survey that there are crew placed correctly in the door, fixing the mess that it was.  You’re confused only for a moment before you realize it was Erik’s doing.

Great, you thought.  Now I really gotta find him.

In your car, you drive around just trying to be vigilant and look around to see where he would be.  He wasn’t walking the neighborhood, he wasn’t at the gas station.  A thought crossed your mind that you didn’t like, but you figured it was crazy enough to work.

You get to the cemetery, luckily it’s daylight this time and see him sitting down.  You pull up and get out of the car with a bag of food.  You take a seat next to him, pulling a burger out of the bag, but he doesn’t take it.  You unwrap it and take a bite.  Y’all stare at his headstone and the whole he crawled out of a moment.

“Erik, I didn’t mean….”

Erik doesn’t look at you or interject.  Not like he could.

“…I didn’t mean all of what I said.  Now, if the truth is what you want though, I didn’t ask for you to come into my life.”

Erik looks at you with a stank look.  “Come on, I was just playing around!  I didn’t know this shit was real!  But, dang, this is hard.  I don’t want to leave you on the street, I wouldn’t do that.  You had a soft spot in my heart before because I got your story, you just went about it the wrong way.”

You grab his arm to pull his attention away from the grave.  “I don’t want you back there, I really don’t.  I could put a couple different people in there before I think about sending you back.  I couldn’t if I wanted to, and I’m not.  Erik, I don’t know what’s happening in your head, but I’m sorry for what I said that may have brought you here.  You are getting a second chance, this could be something special.”

Erik looks at you, taking you by the shoulder to look at you intently.  “I’m fine.  Just nigga troubles.  The guy whose clothes you’re wearing called me and I thought we were being a thing again, but nah.  He gettin married.  God bless the union.”

Erik nods, biting his lip and looking away.  “You wanna get outta here though?  Now I got somethin for us, we should be good til tomorrow, then I can get some food in my fridge.”

You and Erik enjoy the evening watching shows and winding down from the day.

“Ohm and thank you for fixing my cabinet door!  That was bothering me for weeks, and now I can confidently retrieve my paper towels.”

Erik smiled, probably the most genuine one he has given you, dimples unyielding.  “Maybe you can fix my car door next, with ya heavy handed ass.”  You stick your tongue out at him.  

Joining him on the couch again you start to drift to sleep, leaning on Erik’s shoulder.  It was nice to have someone to snuggle up to, even though he had no pulse, he wasn’t cold or stiff. He just was him, with no heart.  So, himself.

Your eyes flutter awake as something caresses your face.  You peer up to see Erik’s hand combing back your curls with his fingers.  “Come on, lemme sleep.”  Erik keeps caressing your face, planting a kiss on top of your head.  You look up at him suspiciously.  “Uh, ok.  With that, I think I’ll go to my room tonight.”

There was no way in hell you could go through life having fucked around with a corpse.  Could he even do shit anyway?  Day by day, he is less of a toddler acting dude and more of the man he once was, but he was still mute and not alive!

You get up to go to your room, looking back at him as you open the door to go inside.  You leave the door open a crack, in case of anything and try to forget what’s happened.  Erik was still Erik, dead or alive, but there was no way, not on God’s green Earth.

You lay in bed a moment, facing away from the door.   You close your eyes praying for sleep but you were suddenly wide awake and anxious.  You hear the door creak open.  

“Erik, I don’t know, I just want to sleep so–”  The bed creaks as his weight slides next to yours.  You turn to face him.

“You don’t sleep remember?  So there is no reason to be here.”  You say authoritatively.  Erik is looking you dead in the eye.  His hand rises to rest on your hip, more innocently than anything.  “Are you still checking that I am ok?”  Erik nods.  “You don’t have to be sorry or anything, we are good.  I’ve gotten used to having you around and I mean, it’s nice or whatever.  A nigga that can’t talk back.”

Erik smirks at your aside, rubbing your hip, firmly.  You feel yourself gettin tight between your legs so you adjust, while at the same time scooching closer to Erik, who pulls you into him.  It didn’t take long for your lips to meet his, and the answer to your previous inquiry begins to poke your thigh.

Kissing him felt so good to you, it really made you forget most of the logistics behind what was about to happen.  You roll yourself on top of him to straddle, taking off your shirt and helping him out of his.  You felt so many questions lingering on your lips that could keep you from going further, but they hushed when he kissed your breasts.  Your head leans back as he gently licks your nipples, massaging your back, turning you into puddy in his hands.  You run your hands through his freshened locs as he hums into your areola, flipping you on your back.   As he takes down his tenting sweatpants, you pull off your bottoms hoping this is worth whatever natural laws you may be breaking.

Everything about him was perfection, from his scars to his muscles to his roaring erection.  No one would believe he was in a grave just a couple days ago.  Maybe you could make this work, maybe he could stick around a while…

Erik’s eyes were dark with lust as he sized up your opening with his tip.  You bring his gaze to your face.  

“Don’t go too fast, ok?  Keep it slow…”  You say instructively.  If he needed coaching on bathing himself, you weren’t risking the destruction of your walls to his enthusiastic ignorance.

Erik nods as he keeps his gaze upon you, you feel obligated to not look away so you can keep focus on him not obliterating your pelvis.  As you feel him enter, your mouth flops open as you wince.  Erik stops from your reaction, holding his breath trying not to hurt you.

You squeeze his shoulders encouragingly.  “It’s alright, go ahead.  I’ll tell you to stop otherwise.”  You really didn’t want this to be whack or painful, this was the guy of your dreams come back to life.  A sex God of your fantasies, but it’s like you’re dealing with a virgin from outer space.

Erik pushes further into you, increasing your discomfort but once settled in, you could feel yourself becoming accustomed.  You nod, allowing Erik to begin to move inside you slowly.   The pace was good enough to make the pain go away but now you needed more.

“Faster, Erik, just a little.”  

Erik bites his lips to pick up his pacing, finally you feel waves of pleasure building.

“Mhm, deeper, please.”  You moan as you bring your hand down to stimulate your clit.  Erik brings your legs back to oblige your request, grunting as he felt you tightening around him.

“Ahh, that’s it.   Oh, that’s good, keep going Erik!”  You encourage him as you climax under his strokes.  Erik seems to get the hang of it as his grip digs into your thighs, mixing the depth of his strokes at an angle to relieve your G spot.  

“Ohh, come on, Erik.  My pussy so wet, show me it’s yours!”  You whine, grabbing the pillow behind your head as you run your hand down his studded chest and abdomen.

Erik lays on top of you, grinding his hips against you, putting all of himself into you while hitting your clit just right.  His breath on your neck couple with his primal growls made you lock him into place, calling out his name without regard until he suddenly pulled from you.  Stroking himself over you, the amount of seed that left him was so much, you thought surely he would die of dehydration.  There should not have been any liquid left in him after how hard he came, your stomach, breasts, even up to your neck was covered in his cum.  He made a whole glazed donut out of you.

“Damn, Erik!  Is it like that?”  you say,  touching it lightly, contemplating the clean up of your situation.  

Erik breathed out heavily, a little too heavy, as he lied down with a thud, eyes fluttering closed.

You spring up, alarmed.  “Erik….Erik?”  

He laid there motionless.  He already had no pulse so no use in checking that.  Did he die die?   You smack him and shake him but he doesn’t stir.  

Getting out of the shower, you peek slowly to see him still knocked out, you laid a sheet over him for decency.  You shake your fists at the ceiling, arguing with God about how your behavior warranted this outcome.  Going into the living room, you pull up the website you got the resurrection spell from to see if there was a wear off period.  If you had known that, you would’ve let him wander around after he hopped out that grave instead of taking him home.  

Zzzzzz…

You look towards your bedroom, alarmed by the noise.  Zzzz…  Was he…snoring?  yOu get up and peek inside to see.  He was definitely snoring, loud as hell, but you breathe out thanking God you hadn’t killed him again.  You go in, sitting on the bed again, laying a hand over his nose to feel him breath.  Laying a hand on his chest, you feel a familiar flutter that nearly took you out.  His pulse was racing, renewed within himself, you couldn’t fathom what was going on.  So he was now alive?  A living, breathing being?  Could he talk now?

You decide not to wake him but come morning, you would be ready to go over his state of being.  Going back to the living room you research on your laptop, coming up with nothing more until you passed out for the evening.  

When the sun wakes you the next morning, you stretch feeling work out and exhausted despite the full night’s rest.  You feel sore and become worried until you forget the abominable act of last night.  Holding your head, you moan in shame thinking of how many ways you could be considered an insane sex maniac.  You let out a heavy sigh as you walk to your bedroom to finish what your research of your newly livened friend, but the bed was bare of his presence.  You cursed under your breath as you looked out a window, checked the bathroom, before going out the front door.  

You find his at your car door, using some device to pop the dent out of it.  You stomp over to him.  “Erik!  You can’t disappear like that, I thought that was clear!  Are you alright?  You passed out after…you know.”

Erik looks up to you, standing up, putting a hand to your hip.  You swipe it away.

“That’s what started shit before, don’t think it’s happening again!  Besides that though, I touched you and felt something I didn’t think was possible.”  Erik made a face suggestively.  “No, your heartbeat!  I felt it.  You know what I mean.”

Erik puts a hand to his chest to feel for himself, nodding.  

“Yeah, it’s crazy.  I thought I killed you, but then your heart started again.  Like, you’re alive again, right now!  So I actually brought you to life twice!  Haha, nuts!”  You laugh awkwardly over sirens in the distance as Erik stands there looking at you with a raised eyebrow.  “This would be so much funnier if you could talk though.  Which reminds me, where the hell did you get that thing to take the dent out of my car?”

The sirens get closer as a cop car pulls in front of your house.  Two cops come out with guns drawn.  

“Don’t move!  Sir get on the ground with your hands up!”  

Erik’s eyes widen as he steps in front of you.  You peer over his shoulders.  “Officers, you must have something wrong.  What’s goin on?”

“This guy was seen stealing equipment from an auto body shop a few blocks from here.  He is under arrest for trespassing, breaking and entering, burglary, and if he doesn’t comply now, a lot more.”

You touch Erik’s back.  “You stole that??  Erik, you shouldn’t have left without telling me, I would’ve told you not to worry about it!”

Erik turns around to face you.

“I said hands on the ground!”  The officer says loudly.  

Erik looks in your eyes, searching your face for something to say, if only he could.  You could barely make it out but once he opened his mouth you could recognize his words.  “(Y/N)….”

A gunshot rang through the air, making you both jump as one of the officers fired, presumably in the air.  Erik bolts behind your house to the backyard, cops following suit.  

“Erik!  Stop!  You can’t do this!”  You yell running after them.  You hear them going through some of the wooded parts, opting to stay out of it, yelling his name for him to give up or come back.  He really messed up now.  They would be looking for him now that he was on the run, and finding him at your house leaves you open to surveillance.  Going back to the front door of your house you look back at your fixed car door, saddened that the dent was gone to remember him by.  

“Miss, you’d better come with me.”  One of the cops come back with his gun drawn on you.  

You raise your hands slowly, trying to remain calm.  “For what?”

He shrugs, “Harboring a fugitive, aiding and abetting.  Conspiracy to commit robbery, I can make some shit up.  But you being with him, makes you a suspect all the same.  Now get in the car.”

You blink your eyes to keep from crying out right as you walk slowly to the back fo the squad car.  He pushes your head in as you duck in and slams the door on you.  When he gets in, his partner comes through huffing and puffing.

“Can you believe that Black bastard running like that?  We’ll find him, no problem.  Sticks out like a sore thumb.”

They drive off with you, chatting about Erik and putting out his description on the radio.  “Your boyfriend is in a whole hell a lot of trouble, so when we get you to the station, just follow our instructions, let us know what he’s done, where he might be, and let us do our job.”  Your eyes well up as you shake your head.  There was nothing you could add to the situation, and even if you did you wouldn’t help them!  You look aimlessly out the window watching the trees zip by, hoping Erik has found a path far from where you are now.  

Just then the car comes to a screeching halt as you are flung forward, hitting the partition with a thud.  

“What the hell…It’s him!  Carl, call back up!” The officer exclaims as he gets out the car.  Carl calls back up as you look to see Erik in full on rage as he stares down the officer with his taser out.  The officer says something but you can’t hear and Erik doesn’t look up for talking.  The cop deploys the taser, making Erik wince and twist under the shocks.  The officer approaches him as Carl steps out the car, and suddenly Erik has him by the throat and hoisted in the air.  Carl moves quicker now as he gets his gun out.  Erik doesn’t miss a beat, tossing his partner at him, sending them toppling over the side of the road, down to a ravine.  

You watch all of this wailing for Erik to stop as you try to get out the car in vain.  You beat on the window when Erik stomps towards them again, snapping him out of his angered trance.  He goes to your side of the car, pulling the door open like a chicken bone.  You crawl out, jumping into his arms.  

“Erik, you gotta go, now!  There will be more and you can’t fight them all, they’ll kill you.”

“I’ll…die….then.”  Erik strains from his voice.  You look at him incredulously.

“No. you will not!  You did enough of that already!  You will go back to my house right now and we will go somewhere, anywhere but here to save you!”  

You get into the squad car to drive back to your place, trying to hatch a plan along the way.  When you arrive, you run out of the car towards your door, trying to ignore the sirens coming.  Erik gets you by the arm, pulling you to him.  “There’s no time Erik, we gotta go!  I just need my wallet and some clothes, and-”

“Don’t…I’ll run.”  Erik says slowly.

You shake your head.  “Where?  Where could you possibly go with no ID, money, or people you know?  You’re still dead according to your tombstone.”

The sirens get closer, sounding just a couple blocks away now.  Erik walks away from you, heading for the road.  “I’ll…find you….(Y/N).”

Your vision blurs as you get emotional again.  “Don’t worry about me, just go!  I can’t see you die again, just get out!”

Erik nods running down the road and heading for the wilderness along the road again.  When cops arrive, they question you, but you’re of little help.  You don’t know how this happened, who he was, or where he went.  That didn’t stop them from canvassing the place and watching you for the next month to track his whereabouts.  

One night, when all the searching died down, you took a turn down the road you traveled once before, heading to his tombstone for old times sake.  You hadn’t heard from Erik in a couple months, but you figured he got away with it so far since the news hadn’t shared any updates.  Looking at his spot in the ground, the earth has been filled again, grass filling in sparsely.  Kneeling in the grass, you pull out a small $2 shot of Hennessy and pour a little out for him.

“Can you believe I miss your raggedy ass right now?  I came here because the first time when I woke you cuz I missed dick, but now I just miss you and…I just hope you alright.”  You sit in the stillness of the cemetery a moment.  “I don’t know how to contact you, so I just brought myself to here for a symbolic talk is all.  Got a pizza waiting for me in the car so I shouldn’t let that get cold, huh?  Ugh, this was stupid right?”  You get up sighing over the non-closure closure of your situation.  

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Your car alarm goes crazy when you look over where it’s parked, you fumble with your keys to turn it off.  A shadow passes over the headlights making you freeze in place.  The figure reappears, stepping into the light, looking worse for wear but alive nonetheless.

“Pizza?”  He asks.


End file.
